


love language(s)

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: the 5 love languages: words of affirmation, physical touch, giving gifts, quality time and acts of service. but make it maxiel.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	1. words of affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt follow any particular timeline but i fainltly made them all part of the same universe so they kinda all make sense together but at the same time u can read them separately perfectly fine!

they've done it.

no, daniel's done it.

max can't believe it, he's smiling as he jumps off the car and waits for daniel to arrive, like he always does. but this time it's different, he's waiting to congratulate him. he watches attentively as daniel runs to his team and is pulled into a group hug. _deserved,_ he thinks as he smiles inside his helmet again, taking it off and taking big gulps of water, rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

daniel approaches him when he’s talking to christian, and max smiles when they hug and laugh with each other, grateful that they don’t want to jump at each other’s necks anymore. 

“congrats, mate,” max says, walking next to daniel and into backstage, he taps him on the shoulder and smiles behind the mask.

“thank you,” daniel smiles at him back, eyes fixed on max’s. “come in after the podium?” he adds, and max’s face lights up as he nods enthusiastically. 

“will do,” max giggles and squeezes daniel’s waist before leaving him behind.

* * *

daniel smiles at him as soon as he gets the door open and is surprised when max throws himself on him, arms around his waist, toying with the fabric of his suit. they stare at each other, blue eyes shining with love and happiness as max analyses daniel’s face. 

“congrats,” he says, squeezing daniel tighter and digging his nails on his skin through the fabric. “you fucking deserve it.”

“you too,” daniel says and smiles at him, his hands coming up to run over his shoulders. and when daniel squeezes him tight and presses his cheek against his ear, max’s heart feels like it would burst from his chest.

max’s chest tightens in a way it hasn't in years, and his breath stutters. he gulps, willing the feeling goes away, but it doesn't, and it doesn't show any signs that it will anytime soon. he gently pushes daniel back, his hands resting loosely on his hips. 

daniel looks at him with curiosity, waiting for max to do whatever he wants to do to him, always so keen to say yes to anything he asks for, keeping his hands on the small of his back. max leans in close, so close, pressing their foreheads together, and then the tips of their noses. daniel can feel max’s hands sneaking to his shoulders, and his breath on his upper lip. he feels his heart leap in his chest so hard that he imagines it as a fifty-pound weight that can crash through his ribcage. 

he wants to whisper max’s name, but he can't, words and thoughts barely even processing. but he doesn't need to, because max’s lips are pressed hard into his. then they press again, and he presses back.

max is kissing him. their lips are dry and coarse but they're softening as they touch together with the deepest affection they can manage. max’s breath tastes like champagne as daniel breathes it in, like he’s been starving for it, like it's the only thing he wants to do. when he moves his hands to max’s cheeks, he feels how hot they are under his cold fingertips. 

their kisses stay mostly small and short, but they're so warm and sweet, contrasting with the cold and bitterness of the champagne that max feels like he might just burst from happiness. _i love you, i love you, we did it,_ _we did it_ , he wants to say, over and over again. because he does. he loves daniel so much, and he never wants to be on the podium again if daniel isn't there with him. _i love you, we did it._

then daniel feels him quiver. his hands wobble on daniel’s shoulders, his lips shake as he kisses him. daniel takes max’s hands from his shoulders and holds them gently, squeezing his fingers. he moves his lips from max’s to his cheek, and backs up slowly. 

“max, what's wrong?” he asks. he watches max’s eyes; as blue as ever and threatening to start crying at any second. daniel pushes on. “talk to me.”

max scoff, lowering his chin against daniel’s shoulder and squeezing his hands tighter. “i'm so proud of you,” he sniffles and closes his eyes, burying his face on daniel’s neck. daniel feels his heart twist in a knot, and he squeezes his hands again. “you deserve it more than anyone, you did so well.”

daniel tilts max’s head up, and leans in to press their lips together again. “you did too,” he says softly with a big smile as he pulls away enough to speak.

“no,” max chuckles and smiles against daniel's cheek, “today is about you.”

“about us,” daniel kisses under his ear, making him flush pink and close his eyes tightly, “we did it, we were both up there.”

max takes a deep breath as he struggles to come up with words, daniel doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he nods, and max looks down when he intertwines his fingers with his. he lets out a shivering breath of relief. “you're right,” he says, smiling gently at daniel. _i love you,_ he thinks again.

he lets out a deep breath as daniel kisses his cheek, and moves his lips to the underside of his chin. he’s always so warm, but he’s shivering as he presses his soft lips against max’s skin, and max doesn't even know if it’s because of the cold weather anymore. 

“i love you,” he whispers finally, it's quiet but he hopes daniel still heard it. 

“love you too.” daniel whispers in his ear. they're still holding hands, their gazes locked.

max gulps. he doesn't like talking about feelings, he’s so used to just hiding them and letting them burn and explode inside him for so long. but this is daniel he’s with, and love has never felt easier. he’s happy beyond belief, and he wants to kiss him again and again, until he doesn't taste like champagne anymore. 


	2. physical touch

daniel has nice hands. it's something max thinks about often. bigger than his own hands. slender fingers that are rarely still, fluttering around like butterflies as daniel jumps from one idea to another. both of them are tattooed, and max can’t help but lick his lips whenever he gets a glimpse of ink. 

fingers twined with his, sweaty palm presses against his dryer one. it shouldn’t feel perfect, it’s moist, and almost too warm, but these moments when they hold hands it’s the only time daniel’s hands stop moving, and so do max’s thoughts.

* * *

the feel of his hands trailing over max’s skin makes him shiver in anticipation. strong, sure fingers dig into the tense muscles of his shoulders and he can’t keep the groans from slipping out. daniel lets out a laugh as he continues to work the knots out. “you're so tense.”

the life they live isn’t perfect. their job is dangerous, and there isn’t enough time. not nearly enough time to work out the kinks in their relationship, to make sure that daniel knows how much he means to max, how loved he is. how perfect he is to him. daniel has been perfect to him from the first day that they met.

he feels daniel’s fingers kneading down lower, stopping to linger as daniel murmurs the various muscle groups under his breath. he goes up and down, thumbs pressing firmly in smooth motions. max’s breathing goes deep and sharp as daniel pushes his underwear down his thighs to give him better access. he can feel his fingertips massage his inner thighs, max can’t help but hiss as he’s spread underneath daniel’s skilled hands and watchful eyes. nice doesn’t begin to describe daniel’s hands at this point.

* * *

it's hard to think about anything beyond the slick fullness of daniel’s fingers as they work inside of him. daniel’s still getting used to max taking the reins, making it clear when he wants something, when he wants him. the first time they had stumbled into bed together, they had taken their time getting to know each other’s bodies and daniel took charge of everything despite max’s eagerness.

had it been anyone else, daniel would have been fine with eagerness, would have reveled in it, but it was max, and he loved him. max allowed himself to arch under daniel’s steady touch, to beg for more as daniel slicked his fingers and started to work him open. it's slow, steady, it’s warm and intense, and max can feel the heat blooming on his cheeks and across his chest. his skin feels warm and tight everywhere as daniel eases in a second finger.

the stretch burns, and it’s almost too much as he rides the edge between pleasure and pain, but then daniel rests his other hand on the small of his back. it's such a small gesture, but it’s comforting, and it’s daniel, and he can feel his body start to relax. the burn fades and all that’s left is pleasure and fullness. it's hot, and slick, and overwhelming, and he’s begging for more.

he’s begging for more, thrusting back on daniel’s long, perfect fingers. it's not enough, and it’s painful how much he wants it. “daniel…” his voice lingers and it makes daniel smile, running his free hand up and down his back soothingly as he gently works his fingers out. 

a sob breaks from max’s throat at the sudden emptiness. daniel’s lips brush from his shoulders, up to his neck. mouthing behind his ear as he asks for permission.

sweetly, he asks if it’s alright, if he can continue, it’s all “please” and “you're perfect” and “we can do something else” and “i just want you to feel good.”

max can’t bring himself to speak, so he nods. turning his head to lick into daniel’s mouth, he nods again, forces himself to actually say it. the words fall from his mouth, all “yes” and “please” and “more, i need you.”

and thankfully it's enough because he can feel daniel’s hands as they work back down his body with purpose. max registers the click of the lube being popped open and the wet sound of daniel slicking himself up. he feels the dip of the bed as daniel moves closer, and the soft stroke of daniel’s hands as they stroke up and down his thighs.

it's comforting, but it doesn’t do anything to calm the butterflies in his stomach. he’s ready, and he wants it. he wants the blunt pressure of daniel pressing against him and the warm friction as he pushes in further. it's overwhelming, how much he wants it, and he’s finding it difficult to focus on anything else. he registers the feeling of daniel’s hands roaming over his skin, arms wrapped around him from behind, smoothing over his chest. he feels it when daniel is finally starting to bury himself inside him. he feels the frantic beat of his heart, his chest pressed so close to max’s back that he can feel each breath.

he’s never felt this close to anyone else, never been so in sync that his every breath is in time with another person’s. it's beautiful, and he loves it, but then daniel shifts back and sets a steady rhythm. it's the furthest thing from rough sex, max’s had that before, and he knows what that can be, bruising and fast and always with an edge of danger… this isn’t rough sex, but he feels bare and it’s more than he’s used to. he’s so vulnerable as daniel rocks into him again and again, goosebumps spreading across his skin under him.

daniel’s breath fans against his neck and he can feel the warmth spread low in his stomach, it's growing, and churning, and he needs more. he’s whining now, “please” and “babe” and “i need you to touch me.” begging like that is something he won’t be proud of in the morning, but it gets him what he needs as daniel wraps a tight hand around him. he’s leaking, and it’s aching, and it feels like heaven. he’s so close, and every stroke of daniel’s hand is timed with his hips as his thrusts pick up their pace.

daniel is fucking him and it’s so good. his hands and his dick and the brush of his lips against the back of max’s neck. it's so good and he can feel himself teetering on the edge. he’s there, and he’s ready to fall, and it’s that final twist of daniel’s wrist that does it. he feels it from his toes to his fingertips as he comes into his hand.

he’s tingling, and warm, and every sensation against his skin is overwhelming. three, four, five more thrusts and daniel shudders to a stop, buried as deep as he can get. they lay there for what feels like hours but is probably just minutes as their breathing evens out.

daniel pulling out to get them cleaned up is what snaps him back to reality. the warm, damp washcloth shocks him into action and he moves to take it from daniel’s hand before making quick work of cleaning himself. throwing the washcloth over towards the dirty laundry pile that he really needs get to in morning, he moves under the covers and waits for daniel to join him.

eyes closed, exhausted, he can hear daniel fumbling around the room before he can feel the blankets lift as he joins him in bed. they don’t say anything, but max opens his eyes when he feels daniel’s hands cup his face gently. daniel looks wrecked, all half-closed eyes, flushed skin, and swollen lips. his fingers stroke gently along max’s face before he leans in to kiss his forehead. they smile lazily at each other before settling back into the pillows.

daniel is asleep within seconds, and he’s so gorgeous, hands folded beneath his head, face relaxed and calm. he looks so young when he sleeps, and max is certain that this is the person he should be with. he's the only person whose hand he wants to hold.

max falls asleep thinking about holding daniel’s hands.


	3. giving/recieving gifts

“guess what's coming up this weekend?” daniel asks excitedly, plopping down next to max on the couch and giving him a smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

max glances up from his game, his gaze slightly unfocused. “um,” he says vaguely, scratching the tip of his nose with the controller. “my birthday?”

“exactly,” daniel smiles and nods at him, leaning forward to take the controller from his hands and putting it next to him. “my favorite day of the year.”

max pouts as he watches daniel place the controller down, then smiles and shakes his head at him as his smile grows wider. “are you planning something?”

“maaaaaaaybe,” daniel says, drawing out the syllable as he waggles his eyebrows at max and leans forward to give the tip of his nose a kiss.

max sighs heavily, picking his controller back up and giving daniel a last suspicious look. “and i don’t suppose any amount of pleading will convince you not to make a spectacle of my birthday?”

daniel smirks at him. “come on, why not?” he asks, sounding genuinely confused, as if the idea has never occurred to him. “i mean, we weren’t together for my birthday and i thought we could do something for yours?”

sighing again, max sets his game aside and leans forward to lay his head on daniel’s shoulder. “that's not what i meant,” he says reassuringly, kissing the exposed skin of daniel’s neck, “i just don’t want anything big, okay?”

“i'll think about it,” daniel says with a big smile as he kisses the top of max’s head. “and i also already have your present.”

max giggles and presses his face on daniel’s shoulder to muffle it. “of course you do.”

“at least let me cook for you,” daniel says delightedly, though his expression softens when he leans down to kiss max’s forehead. 

“fine,” max says, finally leaning up to softly kiss daniel’s lips. “but promise you won't burn the building down.”

* * *

“have i told you how corny you are?” max asks, hooking an arm on daniel’s shoulder with a smile as soon as the movie finishes and the credits roll.

daniel glances up at him with a playful grin. “why?” he asks, faking a pout. “you didn’t enjoy the movie choice?”

max giggles. “we've watched friday night lights like ten times.”

“and you love it every single time,” daniel says with a wink, making max’s smile grow wider.

daniel wraps both his arms under max’s armpits and drags him up to kiss his lips, biting down softly. he pulls away for a second just to get a small box with a blue ribbon from behind him. “happy birthday.”

"daniel," max whispers and his eyes widen as he adjusts himself on his seat, "you shouldn't have, really..."

"oh, shush,” daniel smiles at him, holding the box in his hands and handing it to max. “i just hope you like it.”

with a small smile and shiny eyes, max unties the blue ribbon, letting it fall on the floor, he opens the box and finds a small bracelet, resting on a dark blue velvet cushion. he immediately recognises the brand, his eyes widen even more and he raises them to look at daniel.

"cartier?” he mutters in disbelief, grabbing it with his hand carefully and inspecting it, “you shouldn't have, i-”

“love bracelet,” daniel just says, pressing his hand on max’s thigh and leaning forward, closer to him.

“what?” max asks, still holding it up with one hand, running his thumbs along it softly.

“that's what it’s called,” daniel says softly, his eyes finding max’s and giving him a smile, “i saw it on the store and couldn't resist.”

max couldn’t help it but lean forward and kiss daniel’s cheek, smiling uncontrollably against it. “thank you,” he whispers against daniel’s ear. "it's... it's beautiful.”

“happy birthday, maxy.” daniel says with a smile, leaning forward to clasp the bracelet on max’s left wrist, giving his knuckles a kiss before raising his head again to smile at him.

max just grins and pulls him back in close, so close that their foreheads touch.

“thank you,” he giggles, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “i love you.”

“i love you so much.”

how saying it can come so easily for daniel, max will never know. he can't complain though, as daniel hooks a thumb under his chin and pulls him up for a kiss.

it starts slow, slow by max’s standards, anyway, their mouths slotting together softly and picking up a peace. daniel leans forward after a few seconds without breaking their kiss, and slots himself in between max’s legs, pulling him to lay down on the cushions. 

“what do you want to do?” daniel asks, running his fingers over the firm lines of max’s stomach through his shirt, “i didn't say that was your only present.”

“anything,” max replies with a chuckle. 

“oh, really?” daniel teases, and he hisses sharply as max’s nails scrape down his back, pulling chills along his body. “like what?”

and in one fluid movement, max flips them backwards and pins daniel to the couch, moving to straddle his hips with a satisfied smirk. “like this.”

for daniel, the sudden change in perspective is dizzying, as is the sight of max above him, eyes shining, bitten lips all red and flushed, his hair a mess, the sloping curves of his neck and his shoulders just barely out of reach...

daniel leans up, straining against max’s weight to press his lips to his throat. “is this how you want it, birthday boy?” daniel whispers, reaching higher to graze his teeth along his earlobe. “i figured since it's your day...” he lowers just enough to bite gently along max’s pulse-point, making him gasp. “i could focus on taking care of you…”

max shivers, lost for a moment in daniel’s promises. he can almost imagine it, daniel tipping him backwards, sharp teeth at his throat, warm hands on his ribs, every burning touch reducing him to a moaning mess, his only thought being daniel’s body. consumed by the image, when he feels daniel pressing up to lean him backwards, he almost lets it happen.

almost.

“no,” he growls, coming back to himself and throwing all his weight forward. daniel falls back with a grin, his eyes gleaming as he raises his eyebrows at max, asking him for a challenge. 

“you sure, baby?” daniel taunts, slowly beginning to move his body to a more comfortable position. “i promise i'll treat you right-”

his words are cut off with a sharp groan as max rocks his hips downward, grinding against him.

“let me,” max says with a smirk. “i want to appreciate the view.”

“suit yourself,” daniel replies, biting his lower lip, his fingernails pressing on max’s thigh.

with a little effort, daniel relents and relaxes under max’s weight, helping him remove his shirt with a quiet, contented sigh. soon, max is sliding his hands under the hem of daniel’s shirt, tracing small circles along his stomach and his ribs and humming in satisfaction as he feels the tension slip from daniel’s body. max follows his touches with gentle, lingering kisses, pulling the shirt right over daniel’s head and tossing it carelessly to the floor so he can worship every inch of exposed tanned skin, taking a chance to suck a small mark on daniel’s chest.

“you're so cute,” daniel whispers when max finally reaches his lips, kissing daniel slow and easy as the sun sets and lets a warm golden light in through the curtains.

max hums happily. “thank you, for making today special.”

“of course,” daniel sighs, running his hands along max’s back, content with the feeling of max so close, content with his presence. content with the world. “you deserve it.”

they fall asleep like that, pressed against each other, their breathing and scents mixing softly as they shut out the world, happy to share a few moments of peace in their crazy lives.


	4. quality time

"what is this?" max asks lightly, his body immediately starting to bounce to the beat of the song, glancing at daniel for a second as he turns the volume up, before turning his attention to the road.

daniel smiles at him and at the way his shoulders sway to the music, hardly noticing that he is dancing, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "the smiths, you like it?”

daniel moves in time to the smooth vocals, reaching over and tapping max’s thigh to the beat, max grins at him, dancing along in the driver's seat as daniel’s velvety voice begins singing the words to him, smooth and sweet like honey.

"because i haven't got one anymore," he starts, staring at max with the biggest smile. "take me out tonight.”

max laughs and bites his bottom lip down softly to repress a smile. "are you fucking serenading me?"

daniel leans a little to kiss his cheek, answering, "yes." max tightens his grip on the steering wheel and tries his best not to turn his attention to daniel to see his face as he keeps singing. 

"and if a double-decker bus crashes into us,” max widens his eyes at that, giving him a quick glance and daniel laughs, shaking his head and continuing, “to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.”

max shakes his head and his hand finds daniel’s blindly, he entwines their fingers with a satisfied sigh. their music taste is very different, max usually likes pop and the songs you hear in clubs, while daniel likes alternative music and anything with a low beat.

max can’t complain though, daniel is singing to him and stroking his thigh, fingers pulling the fabric of his shorts up to touch as much as he can reach while max is driving them home from a day at the beach together. their is sunkissed and he’s sure his cheeks are sunburnt, and he still feels warm all over, sticky with salt and sweat.

then, daniel leans closer to him and presses wet kisses to the side of his neck, licking at the sweaty skin that still tastes like salty ocean water. "but then a strange fear gripped me and i just couldn't ask.”

it takes max a second to recall that daniel is still singing, the song not over yet. his breath hitches, but keeps his eyes on the road. "keep it in your pants," he teases, "or i might have to pull over before we get home."

daniel smirks at him, still murmuring the words softly. then he chuckles, "i can do it while you're driving."

max breathes in sharply at the words, letting out a small giggle, “don’t you dare.” he means for it to come out as an order but his breath is shaky and it sounds more like a whine.

daniel shakes his head and smiles at him, kissing his shoulder before pulling away, keeping their hands tangled and knees touching. “yeah, you can wait.”

“don't know about that,” max laughs, stroking daniel’s knuckles with his index finger and smiling widely because he can’t help it.

they don’t say anything else, daniel leans back on his seat and turns the music up as another song starts playing, closing his eyes as the sun hits them, his hand pressing down on max’s thigh carelessly, as if he doesn't know what he’s doing.


	5. acts of service

there are a few things that max has learned over the course of his life. first, the fia is always gonna fuck you in the ass. second, no matter what you do, eat before a night out. 

third, and most important, daniel was, is, and will be the most important thing in his life. it didn’t take a lot of deliberation for max to come to this conclusion. when he was younger, he would’ve argued that daniel was his teammate whom he had a small crush on, and that nothing would come between them. 

now, as an adult, daniel is so much more than his (ex) teammate whom he has a (not so small) crush on. daniel is his world. his whole career could crumble around him, but as long as daniel was by his side it wouldn’t matter.

it's with this idea in mind that max wakes up early that morning and he’s determined to give daniel breakfast in bed.

it seemed to be an easy enough task, but once he’d settled into his kitchen with eggs, bread, bacon, and fruit, he realised it was not so simple. he’s a fucking racecar driver, not a chef. 

still, he wants to do something nice for daniel. he wants to do all those little things he hasn’t gotten to do yet. it can't be that hard to make eggs, right? and his mom always makes pancakes look easy. he can only pray and hope that the smoke wouldn’t wake daniel.

by the third misshapen, soggy pancake, max realizes he has no idea what he is doing. toast it is. at least he knows how to make coffee, and how how daniel likes it. and bacon can’t be that hard, right?

as smoke starts to rise and an errant drop of bacon grease ignites, max isn’t so sure anymore.

he’s turned off the heat and smothered the flame with a towel, thank goodness, before daniel woke up. the toast has survived the toaster and the coffee machine begins to beep to let him know it’s done. he grabs the mug full of fresh coffee as fast as he can before it wakes daniel up, nearly dropping the steaming hot cup in the process. 

“max?” he can hear daniel call from the bedroom.

“fuck,” he whispers. “stay there!”

“did you burn something?”

max winces. “no!”

he quickly gathers what little breakfast he’s actually managed to make: two pieces of very crispy bacon, toast smeared with jam, and a cup of coffee, piping hot. it's not the ideal breakfast, but max hopes it's the thought what counts. he makes his way to the bedroom, biting his bottom lip as he tries to keep his balance.

“max, what the hell are you doing?” daniel groans, leaning over to check his phone. “at seven in the morning?”

“um,” max says, holding the tray up with a sheepish grin. the light filtering through the curtains paints the room in an ethereal glow and max can see daniel’s sleepy face still trying to process what exactly is happening. he’s adorable and sends a happy little feeling twisting through his insides. “making you breakfast.”

his eyes crinkle, and he smiles, wide and bright and beautiful. “oh well, thank you,” daniel says with another warm smile. “what did you make me?”

max cringes. “i tried to make eggs, pancakes, and bacon.”

daniel’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, he lets out a small chuckle when he sees what’s on max’s plate. “tried to?”

“yeah, well. didn’t quite succeed,” max laughs.

daniel chuckles, but sounds pleased. max waits for him to push himself up on the pillows and make himself comfortable before setting the tray in his lap. he admits his presentation isn’t great, but at least he thought to bring jam for the toast, and the bacon isn’t totally overcooked. daniel takes the steaming cup of coffee from him and drinks a long draught, dropping his head back to the pillows and sighing.

“thank you, babe,” daniel says, cracking an eye open and smiling at max.

“that's not all,” max says, “i'll be right back.”

“oh? what is it?” daniel says, raising his eyebrows and looking at max up and down as he takes another sip of coffee.

“a surprise, dummy. i'm not gonna spoil it.”

max jumps off to the bathroom to get the hot water running. the tub is big, big enough for the two of them to sit quite comfortably, and it’ll take a while to fill up. max drizzles the bath oils in anyway; he knows daniel enjoys the aromatic bubbles that top the water in light, fluffy mountains.

“is that the tub running?” daniel asks with a wry smile as max returns to the bedroom. he’s pleased to see the toast is gone, and the coffee, too. daniel is picking at the bacon, though. max laughs as he sees daniel tearing the burnt parts apart and setting them down on the plate.

“i'll order us something.”

“don't-” daniel smiles at him, “it was wonderful.”

max gives him a pointed look. “i'll order something, what do you want?”

“mayhaps waffles with fruit,” daniel says, his eyes simmering with a sultry look. “i’d like something sweet.”

max can feel the blush on his cheeks and ducks his face to tap around on his phone. he orders from the closest place he can find open, waffles, fruit and two iced coffees.

when he looks up, daniel is laying in bed, the covers pushed down past his navel, drawing max’s eyes to the patch of dark hair that trails below it. biting his bottom lip, max catches sight of daniel’s gaze focused on him. he smiles and lifts his hips up off the mattress in a stretch max knows is for him.

“come on,” max laughs, leaning down to kiss him and set a hand on the firm skin on his stomach. “bath.”

daniel hums a happy sound at max’s touch. “you don’t want to join me in bed?”

“not yet,” max murmurs against his lips. “now, before the tub overflows...”

“it's been running this whole time?”

“what?” max giggles, “i didn’t think you were gonna try and seduce me.”

daniel scoffs but the smile that’s stretched wide across his face betrays him. max takes him by the hand, leading him into the spacious master bath. the tub is perfectly full for the two of them to sit in. daniel, already naked, settles into the warm water, taking a scoop of bubbles to sniff.

“lovely.”

“you are.”

daniel smiles. “so are you, baby.”

max undresses and lowers himself into the steaming bath. the hot water does feel lovely against the tense muscles on his back, and he sighs, settling in. daniel sets his legs on top of max’s as they sit facing each other.

“why?”

“hmm?” max asks with a knowing smile.

“why are you doing all this?”

“let me wash your hair,” max says softly, caressing daniel’s calf under the water. he’s not done yet, he wants to take care of daniel like daniel takes care of him.

daniel settles between his thighs without argument. max tucks his nose behind daniel’s ear, kissing the soft, tender skin as his fingers trace the ink on his bicep. daniel just silently quivers under his intimate touches.

“tilt your head back,” max whispers. as daniel quietly obeys, max pours water over daniel’s messy hair, drenching it, before squeezing some shampoo in his palm. he rubs it between his hands before sinking his fingers into the wet, dark locks.

“max,” daniel says, his voice breathy as his body melts a little more into his chest.

max makes a quiet, soothing sound as he massages daniel’s scalp. daniel becomes practically gooey in his lap, allowing him to tilt his head however he pleases. a strangled little moan that escapes his lips goes straight to max’s rising erection.

“daniel,” max mutters. “you're distracting me.”

“sorry, maxy,” he purrs, tracing his fingertips up max’s thighs. “you never answered my question.”

“tilt your head again, please.”

max flushes the shampoo from daniel’s hair with water from the bath, watching as it drips from his hair to his collarbones. his hair is the longest its been in a while and max loves the way his curls drape across his forehead and the way they tickle his own when they kiss.

“i want to take care of you,” max murmurs, nosing daniel’s cheek, who melts into the gentle touch. “i wanna make you feel good.”

daniel leans his head back against max’s shoulder. max wastes no time in kissing his throat. it hasn't been long since they've seen the sun, but daniel’s skin is still tanned and golden under the white light of the bathroom and the sun is coming in from the window, making him glow.

“i'm not sure who’s enjoying this more,” daniel teases, gently grinding against max’s hard length. “you, or me.”

“me, definitely,” max whispers in his ear. “i get to treat you,” he adds, slipping his hand below the water to tease daniel. “in whatever way i want.”

“max-”

“yes?” max whispers, his gentle caresses turning into something more intentional as he grips daniel’s length and strokes it. daniel shivers and arches into the touch.

“please.”

max enfolds him in his arms and presses a kiss to daniel’s temple. “please, what?”

a faint blush tingles daniel’s cheeks as he whispers, “let me fuck you.”

“that can be arranged,” he murmurs with a chuckle, “get out and dry off, i'll meet you in bed.”

“yes,” daniel agrees, turning to kiss max before climbing out of the tub. max watches little streams of water run down daniel’s toned body, his eyes running over the familiar designs on his thighs. 

he drains the tub, making sure not to leave any bubbles behind, before toweling off at lightning speed and making his way to the bedroom. there, he finds daniel, spread across the sheets, palming himself. biting his lip as he looks at max, he grips himself and gasps.

“god, you’re something else, maxy,” daniel whispers mindlessly as he watches max crawling onto the bed, framing his face with his forearms to make it easier to share a kiss. max can’t help but press his hips against daniel’s. the silky, hard flesh of daniel’s erection against his own has max dropping his forehead to daniel’s collarbone as he rubs them together over and over again.

“max,” daniel gasps, gripping his hips with his hands to encourage the touch a little longer. sucking on daniel’s collarbone, max teases with his teeth until the skin turns red. 

reaching for the bedside drawer, max fishes out a bottle of lube and looks at daniel, an eyebrow raised. 

“are you still good from last night? do you need me to-” daniel says, his hands coming up to stroke max’s thighs and grabbing his ass with a deep breath.

max shakes his head as he presses down on daniel insistently. "i'm good, are you?”

daniel licks his lips and nods softly as he reaches over to grab the lube and spread it on himself, max looks at him and focuses on the way his chest rises and falls under him. 

"let me do it." max says as he arches his hips up and takes hold of daniel. he presses his hand on his chest as he feels it as his rim, biting his lip roughly as he sinks down slowly, relishing in the feeling of being stretched out.

he’s looking down at daniel, who's looking up at him, mouth hanging open, trying desperately to keep still under max’s touch. once he gets all of him inside, he leans down so his forehead is pressed against daniel’s.

"feel so good." daniel whispers. “you're so good, maxy.”

max kisses him softly and lifts his hips to bring them down smoothly. he bites his lip at the sound of skin against skin and the way daniel is grabbing at his thighs, not knowing what to do with his hands. he kisses daniel’s lips and holds onto his shoulders, both of them breathing heavily through their noses. 

"fuck me," max mutters into the kiss. he pulls back with a grin and daniel bites his neck as he places his feet on the bed, one of his arms reaching to wrap around max’s waist and the other one tightening on his thigh. 

he begins fucking into max, fast and deep in one smooth motion, making him lose his balance. his chest falls against daniel’s as he grips the sheets beneath them, shutting his eyes tightly and panting on daniel’s chest.

max’s hair is all over the place, he's sweating and desperate. he looks up at daniel, who is so focused on hitting max on the right spot that barely registers max kissing his jaw and down to his collarbones. max can tell he is getting close because he starts fucking him faster and faster and his mouth runs free, voice thick and raspy. 

“you're so hot, max,” he says, his hand reaching over to grip max’s ass, “and so needy, so fucking needy.” max whines and shakes against him, his toes curling as daniel manages to get deeper and deeper.

the grip on his hips tightens but max knows he's trying to stop himself, because he always wants max to finish first. max, as if he’s reading his mind, reaches down as best as he can to wrap a hand around himself.

"kiss me," daniel says. max leans down and kisses him as he tries his best to get himself off in between the small space of their bodies. he whines in daniel’s mouth when he feels his orgasm about to take over his entire body. he closes his eyes and strokes faster, feeling it on the pit of his stomach. his toes clench for one last time as his mouth falls open. he’s looking down at daniel’s face, who's looking down in between their bodies.

"fuck, baby, you're so beautiful." 

he strokes himself past his orgasm, recovering from the high. "are you close?" he whispers, breathlessly, against the skin on daniel’s shoulder. daniel just groans as he thrusts up into max who swallows to clear his dry throat. he rubs his thumbs against daniel’s nipples, as daniel arches his back, bites his lip to suppress the moans that escape anyway as he comes, and max feels like he can get hard again just from hearing daniel’s moans in his ear. he keeps thrusting and riding out his orgasm in waves, squeezing max’s thighs.

daniel finally collapses back on the bed and max smiles at him, leaning down to kiss him, "mhm," he mumbles as he lifts his hips to get daniel to pull out. he gives daniel a cheeky smile as he leans down. maintaining eye contact with daniel, he licks his stomach clean, before lowering his head and wrapping his tongue around the tip of his dick, bobbing his head a few times before pulling off with a small smile.

“you're gonna be the death of me," daniel chuckles, max licks his lips and lets daniel pull him back up again to kiss him. they press their lips together as daniel grabs his hips, pushing him down so their bodies are pressed together. 

daniel runs his hands up and down max’s skin, dipping into the curve of his back as he makes his way up to his shoulders, to his face, holding it as he kisses him. he peppers kisses on his cheeks, smiling up at him, "i love you, so fucking much" he says softly, almost as if he's in awe that this is real.

max giggles and nudges him with his nose, kissing his jaw and smiling. “i love you.”

“max,” daniel whispers with a smile that turns into a laugh, muffling it on the crook of max’s shoulder.

“what? what's funny?” max asks, amused, lifting his head to look at daniel in the eyes. “why are you laughing?”

daniel wipes his eyes before kissing max’s forehead. “we forgot about breakfast.”

“mhm,” max hums, nuzzling his nose further into daniel’s collarbones. “nap now. breakfast later.”

“as you wish.”


End file.
